gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Tōbē
Kuroki Tōbē was one of the four platoon leaders of Hōgen and later an Ōu soldier. He is the twelfth heavyweight fighting dog champion from Shikoku. He gained a nickname the Devil of Tosa. Personality Tōbē was a determined, fearless and proud dog. He had only seen fighting in his life, always taking everything seriously and seeming to have no sense of humor. He stays calm even in very bad situations, even when facing death. He was at first overly confident and believed that being strongest is all that matters, being a fighting dog. He had sense of justice and honor, not wanting to kill much less skillful dog nor leave wounded fighting comrades behind. Still, he was also always ready to obey orders, even if he didn't like them. He later becomes more humble and realizes he is not the strongest of all and that it really shouldn't matter. He eventually starts to use his strength to protect weaker ones and decides to use his life to help the Ōu dogs. He was glad to die for his friends, without fear. He kept his pride until the end, not wanting to die down in front of his enemies. Ginga Densetsu Weed Manga Tōbē was born to be a fighting dog in Shikoku island. Years ago, Tōbē fought against a famous veteran Musashi. Musashi refused to get up and lost willingly, wanting to give younger Tōbē his place as a fighting dog champion. After defeating Musashi, Tōbē was sure of his strength and saw himself as invincible. All he wanted was to have more and more stronger opponents. He wanted to be the strongest of all. Then, Tōbē remembered the stories about Musashi as an Ōu soldier. He realized that the commander Musashi served must have been even stronger than him. He didn't see why else a honorable fighting dog like Musashi would have served a mere bear hound. Tōbē believed that in order to become strongest he had to defeat Gin, so he left his owner. However, he had overestimated himself and didn't even know how to hunt. He eventually joined Hōgen's army in order to have food and possibly to meet Gin and some other Ōu soldiers. Tōbē was still very confident and was a participant in the contest to find good officers for Hōgen. He quickly gets a high status as he shows Hougen what he is made of. Tōbē's companionship with Hōgen becomes brief because he fails to protect Hōgen’s brother Genba during a fight with Weed’s pack. Hōgen punishes Tōbē by ripping out his eye and wounding him badly. He throws Tōbē into a river and leaves him to die. However, Tōbē is rescued by Weed’s pack. After getting so easily defeated by Hougen, he realizes how foolish he was believing he was the strongest. He wishes to go have revenge on Hōgen even if it kills him, but he meets Musashi again who stops him by telling that he is needed and he is strong in order to protect others. Tōbē eventually joins the Ōu's army after feeling the warmth of friendship for the first time. Tōbē later goes to search for missing Kyōshirō and his minions. He finds the minions but jumps into the river in order to rescue the puppy Takeshi. Before they can turn back, they bump into Kamakiri. Tōbē pretends he's still loyal to Hōgen and that Takeshi is his prisoner. Kamakiri believes him and takes him back to the fortress. Here Hōgen gives him another chance, though he is a bit suspicious and wonders why Tōbē doesn't want revenge. Tōbē helps Takeshi to escape but gets discovered by Kamakiri and his soldiers, who follow him. Alone, Tōbē fights Kamakiri's army of 200 dogs in order to give Kyōshirō and Takeshi time to run. He fights completely calm despite the impossible mission. He doesn't give up even when losing both of his ears and tail. He kills a total of 26 soldiers on his own before he is stopped by Kamakiri who surprises him and wounds his skull. Tōbē falls on the ground and Kamakiri leaves with his soldiers, leaving him to die. Apparently, Tōbē gets up despite his wounds because his pride won't let him to die on the ground. Weed and others come and find him almost dead. They hear his last words and fulfill his last wish of dying standing. Weed and others support his body with their own. After a last howl, Tōbē quickly freezes to death and becomes similar to an ice statue. Tōbē was an Ōu soldier only for few days but he was very proud to be a one and die for his comrades. He is last time seen as a ghost during the fight of Weed and Hōgen. Anime Tōbē's role is slightly different in the anime. While in the manga he respected Musashi and was glad that he defeated him in the tournament, in the anime he felt like he didn't deserve the victory as Musashi lied down out of his own will. In the anime, he saves Gin himself instead of Takeshi, as the puppy was not seen in the anime. Also, Weed's pack who held him up were not present - it was Jerome and his squad. See more pictures in Tōbē (Photo Gallery). Category:Ginga Densetsu Weed Characters Category:Hougen's Group Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Fighting Dogs Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Villains Category:Japanese Breeds Category:Tosas Category:Deceased (died of wounds) Category:Deceased (other causes) Category:Heroic sacrifices